jemcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Jem and The Holograms Valentines Day Special
Jem and the Holograms Valentine's Day Special is a Febuary special edition of the Jem and the Holograms comic book, published by IDW Publishing. It was published on Feburary 10th, 2016. Official Synopsis :"One Night Only! Tensions run high between Jem and The Holograms and The Misfits as their tour kicks into high gear! And now, the sound buried in Synergy programming - the one that's been profoundly affecting all those who hear it - has just changed its tune! For one night only - Valentine's Day - it's making friends of enemies with sometimes dangerous consequences!" —IDW Publishing Plot Kimber is seeing a fortuneteller, who is giving her a tarot reading. Kimber panics because the fortuneteller draws the Death Card. The Fortuneteller reassures her that it doesn't literally mean death, but that by reading her cards, it seems clear that Kimber's future is in doubt because of the choices she has to make. Kimber begs the fortuneteller for help, and she gives her a potion, which promises to open people up. She tries to tell Kimber that more than three drops of the potion will turn it into a love potion that will make the person fall in love with the first person they see - but Kimber has already gone. Kimber runs in late to join the other Holograms before they go into a meeting at 5x5 Records. Her sisters chastise her for being late all the time, but forgive her. They go into the meeting with The Misfits, Elise Harcourt and Greta. Kimber spikes the water jug with the potion and passes it around - everyone drinks from it apart from Jerrica. Aja and Jetta fall in love with the same cook at a ramen noodle bar. Stormer falls for a girl at a coffee stand. Roxy just loves bagels. Shana falls for someone at the hardware store. Pizzazz falls for one of the record executives that also drank the potion at the meeting. Kimber falls for Rio, and tries to kiss him, but he pushes her away. Jerrica, intervening, tries to find out from Kimber what's going on, and she tells her about the potion. Rio locks Kimber in the back of their van so she can't get into any more trouble while they go to look for Shana and Aja. Rio finds Aja at the hardware store, declaring her love to an employee, and Rio drags her away. Jerrica finds Stormer and Jetta fighting each other for the attention of the same noodle bar cook. Not able to break up the fight, she spots Stormer, who is trying to declare her love for the coffee stand barista. Jerrica creates a hologram of the barista and lures Stormer away and into the back of a car. Between them Rio and Jerrica manage to catch Jetta, Stormer, Kimber, Aja and Shana until the potion wears off. They decide they'll tell The Misfits their behaviour was because of a gas leak. Later, at The Holograms' home, the other girls are angry at Kimber about what happened to them. Kimber has to do the chores for a month as penance. Characters Notable Locations * Fortuneteller's Shop * 5x5 Records * Heritage Hardware * A Ramen Noodle Bar * Java * A Bagel Stand Free Preview Jem Valentine's Issue Preview 1.png Jem Valentine's Issue Preview 2.png Jem Valentine's Issue Preview 3.png Jem Valentine's Issue Preview 4.png Jem Valentine's Issue Preview 5.png Jem Valentine's Issue Preview 6.png Cover Gallery Jem Valentine's Issue Cover 1.png|Default Cover by Sara Richard Jem Valentine Issue Cover 3.png|Fried Pie Exclusive Cover by Jen Bartel ---- Category:Specials